Last Time
by Shelbey
Summary: Our Time is Here, 5 of 18. She didn't like him. That much she knew. He was weird and strange, and definitely not her type. But what was it about him... that just made her want to hold him? Jason/Peggy


**Summary:** She didn't like him. That much she knew. He was weird and strange, and definitely not her type. But what was it about him... that just made her want to hold him? Jason/Peggy

"It was the best song ever!"

That was the general consensus after Connect Three had finished playing their first song in a long time that wasn't cookie-cutter, pop star material. The emotion in the air was one of excitement and euphoria. At least, for a little while. Peggy stood by with Ella and the other campers as Tess tore Mitchie apart with her words, ripping each little lie to pieces until Mitchie Torres, not the daughter of a rep from Hot Tunes TV, the cook's daughter stood before them.

Mitchie, with the amazing voice, but also with the lies and deceit. Peggy was bitterly disappointed. She thought that maybe, just maybe someone would come take over the camp from Tess and give their diva some time to find herself again, but obviously not. Ella was silent as the three of them returned to their cabin, the two of them exchanging glances as the triumphant Tess Tyler walked with a new bounce in her step.

Her two friends entered into the cabin, but as she was walking up the steps something caught her eye. She saw Nate and Jason of Connect Three walking down the path through the trees, seeming as though they were bickering. Biting her lip, and knowing Tess would have a few strong words to say to her afterwards, she hurried after them. She didn't know why, really, she was following them. The excuse her brain provided was to avoid talking about Mitchie with Tess.

Which was definitely something that she wanted to avoid.

She tried to keep her steps silent as she followed behind them. How embarrassing would it be if she got caught? It wasn't long, however, before that very scenario occurred. She bit her lip as Nate fell silent and paused in his tracks. "Okay, what do you want? A picture? An autograph? What?" For a moment Peggy was slightly taken aback at Nate's no-nonsense attitude.

"I don't want anything!" Jason answered in surprise. "Except maybe my birdhouse, but I think Shane's finally going to make it!" Nate rolled his eyes and Peggy's face turned incredulous. The younger member turned around and met her dark brown eyes, his brow furrowed in annoyance. Catching on, Jason turned around too, and they all stared at each other silently.

Peggy's mouth gaped for a moment as she fought for an excuse. "I... I just... wanted to tell you what a great job you did," she supplied lamely, her hands behind her back.

"For what?" the oldest member of Connect Three asked blankly, his hazel eyes wide in confusion. Again Peggy was stunned. Was this guy a moron or what?

Shaking her head slightly, she said, "The song?"

Understanding showed on his face as a smile spread across his lips. "Oh, thank you!" Jason exclaimed, wrapping her in a tight hug. Peggy pulled herself out of his arms as quickly as she could, rubbing her ribs tenderly. That was the most painful show of affection she ever had the displeasure of experiencing.

Her eyebrow twitched. Well... maybe it wasn't that bad.

Nate chuckled once mirthlessly. "You get used to that."

"Thanks for the heads up," she sighed, looking at Jason's innocent smile and happy demeanor, bemused. How can anyone be that happy all the time? Didn't he have anything to worry about, ever? Peggy found herself silent, Nate and Jason glanced from each other to her and back again. She was contemplating on that thought.

Maybe she worried too much, about everything. About Tess, and Final Jam, and keeping up her image. All of that. Was there such a thing as being too concerned? "Well, we have something to do... Peggy, is that your name?" She nodded and Nate gave her a wave, starting to walk away from her.

Jason, however, didn't move. He and Peggy watched each other for a moment, until he asked, "Why don't you smile more?"

"Huh?" _Oh that was smart. Huh. Nice. _He walked closer to her and leaned down so he could see her better. "I smile a lot, Jason." She shrugged and smiled her best smile for him.

He shook his head. "Nope." Peggy was taken aback. "That's not a real one, Peggy." His hands went up to her face and she was surprised by two things. One, his hands were so soft, except the tips of his fingers that were calloused from playing the guitar, and two, she was letting him touch her face. But there wasn't anything she could do about it. She didn't know why, but there was just some strange connection she felt with Jason, even though this was the very first time she had ever met him.

His thumbs rested on the corners of her mouth and pulled them up very slightly, and he grinned toothily. "There we are! A beautiful smile on a beautiful girl!" He moved his hands away and crossed his arms in approval at his work. Her cheeks flushed slightly, and she shook her head.

"Your turn," she replied, reaching her hands up to his face.

"Okay!" he responded, chipper, as she rested her own hands on his cheeks. _Last time_, she thought distractedly. _The first, and the last time I'll get myself into this kind of situation. No more stalking pop stars, that's the new rule._ Then she thought dryly, _Maybe I should lay that rule down for Tess Tyler._

His face was as smooth and gentle as his hands, she found with interest. She ran her hands over his hair, and he was quiet, even though his hazel eyes were confused as to what she was doing. Her thumb traced over his lips, her cheeks turning pink as her imagination went wild, and she tilted her head as he leaned down closer. Fearing he was going to chastise her, she moved her hands away from his face. "I..." she started to say, but he carefully gathered each of her hands into his, holding them again his face.

He shrugged. "That feels nice. You have soft hands, Peggy." Dazed, she took a step back from him, her hands tight against her sides. He blinked in confusion and gave her a smile.

"I need to... do... something," she blurted out untruthfully. She turned on heel and was about to run for her life, but Jason put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around into a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened as he waved goodbye to her.

As he left, she swore she heard him mutter, "I know things!"

She stood still, dazzled, and then she started to walk back towards her cabin. She walked in and saw Ella's worried expression and Tess's furious one, but they both melted away into identical expressions of bemusement. "Why are you smiling so much?" Tess asked in her demeaning voice.

Peggy shrugged. "I don't know. I think I need to stop worrying so much, and smile more. What do you think, Ella? Good look for me?" She laughed and hugged the black haired girl, a hand on her hip and giving the young girl a wink.

"Yeah," she replied. "It looks great."

**AN** Don't forget to vote in the poll! -hearts-


End file.
